1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pharmaceutical compositions and methods for the treatment of mammals suffering symptoms of allergic reactions.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
An allergy is defined as an immune response in a mammal induced by an environmental antigen that has deleterious effects resulting in significant tissue damage and inflammation. Allergies comprise one of the most common medical problems in the twentieth century with some estimates suggesting that as many at 10% of the population may be affected. The antigen (allergen) is a non-parasitic antigen and the immune response is generally a type I hypersensitivity reaction. This reaction, which comprises mast cell or basophil degranulation manifests itself clinically in disorders related to biological effects of mediators released by the degranulation. These mediators are pharmacologically active agents that act on local tissues to increase vascular permeability and inflammation. Primary mediators such as histamine, serotonin, protease, prostaglandins SRS-A and similar substances released during degranulation may actually be more detrimental than beneficial to the comfort and well-being of the affected individual. The biological effects are the symptoms of the hypersensitivity reactions.
The classical treatment of type I hypersensitivity reactions has heretofore comprised administration of, for example, antihistamines or a process termed desensitization. Desensitization involves multiple injections and requires frequent visits to a doctor over a long period of time. Antihistamines are, of course, effective to relieve the symptoms associated with the type I hypersensitivity reaction. Antihistamine treatment suffers from problems including drying of the mucous membranes and sedation as well as manifest side effects of depression and drowsiness. In addition, antihistamines can interact with other medicines. Warnings are given to refrain from operating machinery when antihistamines are administered. Both methods are expensive.
Ideally, the treatment of the symptoms associated with allergic hypersensitivity reactions avoids the administration of antihistamines or blocks the other mediators in the allergic cascade causing a reduction in the symptoms.
It has been observed that traditional Chinese pharmacopoeia includes medicinals which have been time-tested for safety and effectiveness. For example, ginseng has been used in China for over 5,000 years. In a traditional Chinese medical context, ginseng is a "tonic" or "adaptogen" considered by many to be a substance which is not harmful and causes minimal changes or symptoms in the physiological functions of an organism. This herbal root is used throughout Asia to promote an overall sense of well being, stamina and strength. In this regard, it is believed by many that ginseng preparations act to modulate stress, replenish vital energy, improve performances under a wide variety of stressful conditions, increase blood volume, promote appetite, quiet the spirit and provide wisdom. It is, in fact, listed in the Merck Index as therapeutically an "aromatic bitter".
However, even in traditional Chinese medicine ginseng is not considered a panacea. The general practioner, after determining a diagnosis and before prescribing medication, will map a course of treatment strategy. When he prescribes medication, including ginseng, he will always prescribe the ginseng in combination with some other remedy which, depending on the diagnosis, will operate in the same direction or in the opposite direction to bring the yin and yang into balance, even though the condition under treatment may respond to administration of ginseng alone.